


第一部曲：愚者

by LUNA407615



Series: 神諭 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNA407615/pseuds/LUNA407615
Summary: 一個涅槃重生的少年，一個傳說中不可被逆轉的神諭。隨著光暗精靈的內戰結束，曾經是精靈族烏托幫的阿爾斯公國被一分為二，五百年的過去為人們帶來了虛偽的和平，然而誰都知道，兩族之間的矛盾從未真正得到平息，在風平浪靜的海面上，一場暴風雨即將席捲而來。當日落的審判對上月夜的惡魔，誰才是最終的勝利者？
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski/Karen McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: 神諭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899250
Kudos: 5





	1. 序之一：你死後的日與夜

**Author's Note:**

> 《愚者》是神諭系列三部曲中的第一部，為一切的起始點。劇情由主角們自由發揮，筆者就只是一個負責記錄歷史的史官。小學生文筆，敬請包涵，畢竟當史官並不需要文筆。
> 
> 以下幾點，還請留意：  
> ＊雖然是以真實之杖為背景改編而成的世界觀，但故事內容幾乎和遊戲劇情毫無關聯，人物設定上也會和遊戲本來的設定有許多出入。  
> ＊人物會因為自身經歷和劇情需要而OOC，甚至有機會有黑化或崩壞等情況出現。  
> ＊筆者為懶癌末期，並且極度依賴靈感，但會以不棄坑和雖遲但到為目標努力更新。
> 
> ……
> 
> 我是史官露娜，在此敬邀在座各位，不論是精靈還是人類，魔女還是勇者，與我一同踏足這趟漫長的旅程。
> 
> 願榮耀歸予日落城永垂不朽的日光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章包含了大量人物的內心獨白與記憶，因此會以較為凌亂的方式呈現，還請多多體諒。

  
**假若你不愛我，就不該馴服我，我不曾是你的玫瑰，就只是花園中成千上萬的玫瑰中的其中一朵。**

  


* * *

  
  
肯尼無法忘記利奧死前的表情。

是失望，那種失望，出自他曾寄托予人深深的，卻無法實現的希望。是絕望，那種絕望，彷彿他已經如自己般經歷了無數次的死亡，然後重生，死亡，再次重生，每當以為自己能解脫，卻又一次接一次的，回到那該死的原點。

  
那個滿天繁星的夜晚，利奧的眼裏沒有一點星光。

他的靈魂如同在寒冬中漫漫枯死的花，一朵脆弱的花，一朵無可奈何的、敵不過這個世界的自然定律的花。寒冬維持了很久，他在被凍傷前早已失去知覺，甚至無法意識到自己即將死去。

他早該發現的，早該……發現。

當那夜他作為神秘俠，又一次撃倒他的宿敵混沌教授——也就是利奧的時候，他早該發現他的不對勁。

不，也許是在更早以前——

但事到如今，想這些又有什麼用呢。

作為神秘俠，他未曾探討過混沌教授犯案背後的原因。而作為肯尼，他未曾真正走進過利奧的內心，也未曾真的關心過他，那個男孩看似活潑開朗，但眼底裏總帶著一路以來沉積著的憂愁，他知道，他都知道。

那為何他要一直裝作不知道？

肯尼看著利奧的棺木逐漸被泥土吞沒，當牧師說要祈禱叫所有人閉上眼睛時他沒有照做，他看見墓碑上利奧笑得燦爛的樣子，他覺得好奇怪。

那個昨天還在活蹦亂跳的可愛男孩，怎麼突然就死了呢？

雨開始落下，不大，但還是打濕了眾人的眼。  


肯尼是親眼看著利奧吞槍自殺的。

他覺得那像是一場戲，又像是一場夢。那些對白像投射在大螢幕的電影畫面一般，在他的腦海中回帶重播，反覆，又反覆。

利奧說：「我不想活了。」

他不安地搓揉著自己的手。

利奧說：「沒有人愛我。」

他抬手飛快地抹了下眼角。

利奧說：「你殺了我吧，神秘俠，我已經厭倦了這一切，來，快動手吧。」

他在顫抖，他很害怕，但他眼裏充滿了堅決。

利奧說：「你要是再不動手，我就只能自己來了。」

他用自己那雙抖得幾乎拿不住任何東西的手，替手槍上了膛。

最後，利奧說：「再見了，肯尼。」  
  
  
……  


_他在沒有任何聲音的夜裏，扣下了扳機。_  


  
…… 

利奧被鋪平的墓地上堆滿了被沾濕的白玫瑰。

出淤泥而不染，像他一樣。

正是因爲這個被污染的世界容不下他，他才只能選擇離開不是嗎？

下葬禮結束了。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」

面對身邊多年好友別扭的關心，肯尼報以微笑。

「我很好，別擔心。」

事實上他是真的很好，他沒有自己想像中的難過，甚至沒掉眼淚，他只是覺得迷茫，有種似夢非夢的感覺。

「但你看起來臉色不太好，還是回去休息一下吧。」  


回家的路好像一段漫長的跑馬燈。

他記起自己和利奧之間的回憶，他們在很小很小的時候便已經是朋友，他們會對老師惡作劇，會在萬聖節時一起到鄰居家討糖果，一起玩由當時的孩子王所主導的角色扮演遊戲，他們甚至一起去過夏威夷，雖然是場未被預計的旅行，但仍然意外地充斥著許多歡笑聲。

和利奧相處，總是輕鬆愉快的。

然後他成為了神秘俠，而利奧成為了混沌教授，他們總是在打架，但利奧總是不會讓他傷得太重，也不會做什麼傷天害理的事，他太善良了，連一隻螞蟻都不會捏死的人，怎麼會成為反派呢？

他不懂，從來不懂。

肯尼回到了家，他和家人打了招呼，如常地，然後便上了自己的房間，他脫下了西裝外套，打開衣櫥想把外套掛回去，卻瞥見被他丟在角落，那套仍沾著血的神祕俠戰衣。

就只有那一眼，他崩潰了。  
  
……

_原來就只需要，那一眼而已。_

  
……  


他不會再穿上那套衣服了，在利奧死去的那刻，一切也隨之而失去了意義。

而當他終於明白利奧在自己心目中的地位時，卻早已經太遲。所有遲來的情緒像海嘯一樣掩蓋了他，捲起他，又把他重重摔下，讓他窒息，足以使他溺死。  
他捲縮在地上，努力地壓抑著那些顫抖，那些眼淚，那些悲傷，那些悔恨。他知道自己沒有資格難過，但當那些情感滿溢而出，他又能怎麼辦？  


「我不想活了。」

別說這樣的話，別丟下我一個。

「沒有人愛我。」

怎麼會沒有人愛你？你還有我啊。

「你殺了我吧，神秘俠，我已經厭倦了這一切，來，快動手吧。」

不，我不會動手的，我怎麼能忍心，我根本從來不想傷害你。

「你要是再不動手，我就只能自己來了。」

不，不要離開我，你走了，我怎麼辦？

「再見了，肯尼。」  


如果當初有把這些心底話說出口，我是不是就不用跟你說再見？  


我曾以為我想要拯救這個世界，到最後我才發現，原來由始至終我想要拯救的，就只有你而已。

「對不起，利奧……對不起……」

我會背負著這些傷痛走下去的，在你死後的每一個日與夜，我會一直想著你走下去的，想著你生前的笑顏，你墓前的白玫瑰。  
  
  


**我會一直想著你，想念著你，在你死後的，每一個日與夜。**

* * *

  
『被神所眷顧的孩子啊。』

『命運之輪已被逆轉。』

『再次相遇吧……在那個……截然不同的世界……』


	2. 序之二：黃昏酒館的稀客

**我背棄了一切，只為奪回一切。**

* * *

那間酒館開在月夜森林與日落城的交界處。

酒館沒有名字，行內人將之稱作「黃昏」，因為酒館只會在日落之時開始營業，在天上出現第一顆星之時，酒館將隨之消失。

酒館在營業時素來熱鬧，但今天似乎更甚。

「來了位稀客呢。」

客人們竊竊私語。酒館的客人大多特別，有能幻化為鳥的法師、擅於調配魔藥的巫女、以玫瑰為家的花仙子，但沒有一位，像這一位那麼特殊。

「看看他長袍上的花紋！那形同火焰的百合圖案，多麼高貴華美！」

「他的頭髮也如烈火般紅！」

「朝他滿身貴氣！這是哪位精靈貴族？」

也有知情的客人悄聲說：「閉嘴！你們這些笨蛋們，這位可是傳聞中的那位王子，還想活的話就移開你們的狗眼！」

「那位王子？是哪位啊？」

「可不就是那位麼？聽說他獨自一人宰了深山中的那條惡龍！」

「哎喲哎喲，也太誇張了吧……」

身穿紅袍的紅髮青年無視了周圍的談話聲，直往酒館的深處走，他要找的那個人，應該會在那兒才對。

「說起來，今天並沒有看到那位吟遊詩人呢。」

「你傻啊，今天可是祈福之夜，根據習俗，光族精靈要是在今夜外出，可是會惹來殺身之禍的啊！」

紅髮青年從後門繞到後方酒庫，熟練地打開地下的隱藏木板門，在往下走前順手拿走了桌上的燭臺。

沉穩的腳步聲在濕冷的地下室裏回響，剛燃起的燭光晃了好幾下，又滅了，青年不耐煩地嘖了聲，算了，反正暗族精靈的視力本來就好得很。

他走到地下室盡頭的房間，好幾隻老鼠在他身旁你追我趕的跑過，鑽進牆上的老鼠洞內。

「你該考慮養一隻貓咪。」

青年對著緊閉的門說。

「王子殿下！真、真、真是稀客，要在下邀您進來喝、喝一杯嗎？」

半晌，門後傳出一把口吃的男聲，儘管話是這樣說，那扇緊閉的門依然紋風不動。

「說得你好像會開門似的。」少年翻了個白眼。「別說廢話了，那天本王的提案，你考慮得怎麼樣？」

「說、說、說起來，殿下，今天可是祈福、福之夜呢。」門後的聲音答非所問的說。「看、看來殿下一、一早為我預設了、答案？」

「是的。」少年微笑。「你真聰明，我相信聰明人是不會選擇本王過不去的，對吧。」

「說到聰、聰明，在下在王子殿、殿下面前還、還真是相、相、相形見絀。」門後的聲音充滿了無奈。

祈福之夜。

雖然有著如此祥和的名字，事實上卻如同今夜掛在天上的半輪血月光一樣，是為不祥的象徵。尤其對光族精靈更是如此。

為了補償數百年前暗族精靈所受的壓迫和傷害，在每年的祈福之夜，也就是血月光升起的那天，暗精靈皇族被神賦予了為自己曾受苦受難的先祖復仇的權力，任何沒有在宵禁時間前歸家的光族精靈，他的靈魂都將被無情地奪去，成為暗族精靈祭祀先人的貢品。

換句話說，若今夜這位可憐的光族詩人不願歸順於暗族王子的權柄之下，他的魂魄就會葬身此處，無名無姓，無人記得。

「喀擦」。木門發出了被解鎖的聲音，紅髮青年將之視為房間主人邀請並欣然推門進入，房間倒不像外面的潮濕陰冷，在柔和燭光的加持下，還是滿和暖舒適的。

「很抱、抱歉未能親自起、起來迎接，殿下。」坐在床上的褐髮青年撫著手上的魯特琴，漫不經心的說，彷彿進來的只是一個普通的客人，而非高高在上的暗族王子。「在下的腿、有點不、不太方便，望請殿下見、見諒。」

吉米·瓦勒莫，黃昏酒吧的長駐吟遊詩人，雖然因爲身體殘疾的關係所以只會出現在黃昏酒吧，但他出色的表演能力，包括歌聲和使人沉醉於其中的魔力，依舊使他成為了附近小有名氣的表演者，甚至得以傳至月夜森林。

這也是傳說中的王子殿下會想要將他收歸國有的原因。

「看來你決定要接受與本王的交易。」

王子看起來並未很在意吉米的無禮，面對自己想要拉攏的武器，他還是會給予一定限度的耐性和容忍。

「在下可沒、沒有反、反抗凱爾王子的立、立場。」吉米語帶諷刺地說。「容在下說、說句不、不中聽的，威脅或許有、有效，但不能為、為你帶來忠、忠心的僕人，殿下。」

「我不需要忠心的僕人，我需要有用的僕人，你的忠心對我來說毫無意義。」

既然目的已經達到，他就無須久留此地，凱爾轉身走出房間，他的背影如同烈火，在燭光下搖曳。

「再過兩天我便會派人來接你到月夜森林，瓦勒莫閣下，我們到時再會。」

吉米看著木門被關上，輕輕地嘆了口氣。

他嗅得到硝煙峰火的氣味。

* * *

她翻開放在右邊的牌：「審判。」

接著她翻開左邊的牌：「惡魔。」

最後，她翻開正中央的牌，隨即面露驚訝之色。

「『愚者』啊⋯⋯還真是意想不到呢。」

她的嘴邊浮現一抺意義不明的笑意。

**「最後，會是哪一方勝利呢？」**


	3. 序之三：他們說你是惡

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! La mortz est super nos!**

**（悔改吧！悔改吧！死亡壓迫著我等！）**   
  


* * *

他們說你是惡。

年幼的我站在火刑台下，看著大人們向你丟石頭，他們說你是惡魔，是巫女的後代，他們說你就是惡，他們說邪惡是不被容許的。  
  
他們說，你必須以死謝罪。  
  


「悔改吧，魔鬼！我在此以天主之名審判你！」

手執聖經的大祭司站在眾人面前，高舉手中的銀製十字架，看起來意氣風發且得意洋洋，他的笑容令我不寒而悚。我不明白，以如此殘酷的方式處死一個人，為何是一件令人高興的事。

「惡魔後裔的誕生乃屬原罪，撒旦！你試圖以偽善的魔法迷惑眾生，你的罪狀確鑿！現在，我將以天主之名將你處以火刑！」  
  
「願這被天主賜福的神聖之炎，能洗清你身上的罪孽。來人啊！」  
  


我看見他們的手中拿著利劍和火把，那些赤色的火花熏到了我的眼睛，很燙，要是那些火焰燒到了身上，那該有多痛啊。  
  
人群中響起狂熱的歌唱與敬拜聲，他們叫道：讚頌天主！讚頌天主！  
  
而你只是深深地低著頭，像個真正的罪人，叫我沒法看清你的表情。  
  


站在我身旁的母親把我抱起，她看著大祭司逆光之下的白色身影，她的眼裏充滿了崇敬與憧憬。  
  
「兒子，終有一天你也會成為一名大祭司，拯救那些戴罪的靈魂。」她堅定地說。「這是你的宿命。」  
  


對我來說，此時沒有任何一句話，能比這一句話更殘忍了。

讚頌天主，父親攥緊手裏的十架，嘴上喃喃念道。  
  
我抿著嘴沉默不語，我脖子上的十字架項鏈在發燙，像那些熏眼的火花一樣燙，它緊緊貼著我的皮膚，使我煩悶不安。  
  


正午的鐘聲不留慈悲地響起，在人們震耳欲聾的歡呼聲中，雄雄烈火攀上了柴枝，吞沒了將你束縛的十字架。  
  
「不！」我終於忍不住哭了出來。  
  


……

他們說我是惡。  
  
這個世界的善與惡，為掌握權力之人所支配，因此，當他們說我是惡，我便成了惡，即便我在往日行了多少的善行，拯救了多少的靈魂，最後我依然被綁在這十架上，承受他們為我扣上的罪名。  
  
這不是第一次，也不會是最後一次，我知道我必須忍耐，必須仁慈。因為人類是脆弱的，他們因無知而恐懼，因恐懼而憤怒，而憤怒則會導致不理智的脫序行為，因此，我不應怪他們……不能怪他們。  
  
可是該怎麼辦呢？我已經很累了，不想再忍受這反覆發生的輪迴，在產生希望的同時等待著失望，我厭倦了這樣的生活。  
  
隨著正午的鐘聲響起，熾熱的火光於一瞬間包圍了我，灰煙滾滾地往上冒升，我的眼睛被熏出了淚水，這些濃煙使我的腦袋生痛，我覺得我好像再也無法正常思考了。  
  


去他媽的。  
  


也許不過是臨時起意，又或者是深謀已久，都已經不再重要了。

他媽的人類，去他媽的這該死的一切。  
  


我笑了，像失控似的瘋狂大笑，連肩膀都在猛烈抖動的笑。我扯下了被綁在十字架兩端的雙手，人類，愚蠢的人類！既然他們認為我是惡魔，又怎會期盼這點火能殺死我？  
  
我抬起手，圍繞在我身邊的火花凝聚成火球，在我的手心翻滾著。  
  
「去吧。」我輕聲說。  
  


……

  
  
烈火吞噬了我們的村莊。  
  
你就站在火刑台上，默然不語地看著這一切，像是默許，也像是無能為力，我知道這並不是你的本意，因為你翠綠色的眼晴裏有著巨大得化不掉的悲傷。  
  
我想要上前擁抱你，像往日一樣，肆無忌憚地向你撒嬌，乞討你的憐愛和溺寵。但那些包圍著你的火，它們太燙了，實在太燙了，我沒辦法靠近你，我單 薄的聲音也無法被風吹到你的耳邊，它們被濃煙所吞噬，一去無回。  
  
母親於混亂間握住了我的手，我甩開了她，仍然試圖接近你，母親一邊罵罵咧咧，一邊以更大的力度抓起我的手往回拉，她扯得我的手生痛，我哭出了聲，眼淚無法止住，不知道是因為痛楚，還是別的原因。  
  
「快走吧。」  
  
然後，我看見你對著我微笑，是那熟悉的，溫暖的微笑，你用口型對我說，我的眼淚流得更凶了，因為我心裏知道，只要我一離開了這個地方，就難以再與你相遇，可是我不想與你分離。  
  


不能，與你分離。  
  


可我實在是太弱小了，尚未能為自己作主，年幼的我沒法違背父母的意願，我只能在拉扯之間看著你的身影從清晰變得模糊，從高大變得渺小，你的身軀化成了一個黑點，最後化為虛無。  
  
混濁的空氣中，那一句無聲的話語反覆地回盪，回盪：  
  
  


——「再見。」  
  


……

**「……cepit oblivio.」**

**（……憶記消逝。）**

……

「……你有聽說嗎？隔壁那條村被那場大火給滅了，除了那神父一家以外，沒有人逃得掉！」  
  
「你的消息怎會如此不靈通，這可是數月前發生的舊聞了。」  
  
「不過，看來那神父確實虔誠，才能在關鍵時刻得天主保佑呢。」  
  
「讚頌天主！讚頌天主！」  
  


穿著黑色斗篷的青年仰頭喝光了手上的麥酒，悄然無聲地離開了酒吧，正當他準備拐進轉角的小巷時，他的手腕被抓住了。  
  
「誰！？」他的短刀快狠準地往他的背後揮去，卻像是觸碰了某種結界，竟硬生生的被彈開了。  
  


「別那麼衝動嘛。」  
  
站在他面前的是一個紅髮青年，他的長袍上有著火百合的圖案，他知道，那是精靈王族的象徵。  
  


「你是……凱爾？」  
  
紅髮青年揚起了真誠的微笑，緩緩點頭。

「好久不見了，崔克。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開頭的那句拉丁語是出自V家<魔女>一曲的歌詞，同樣是以中世紀的獵巫時期為背景，這首歌可說是開啟了此章節的重要鑰匙。雖然是舊歌了，但也推薦大家聽聽看喲。


	4. 一、那首被傳頌的歌謠

無人不知的科科驢酒吧就座落在皇城最熱鬧的街道上，那裡可謂了各路英雄好漢的聚集之地，自然亦是消息最靈通之處，就連各地方的王族貴族，亦會派出耳目駐守此地。

科科驢酒吧自然是熱鬧的，但今天更是蔓延著一種近乎瘋狂的躁動，尤其為少男少女更是居多。

「為何有這麼多人聚集於此？」有過路人好奇地詢問。

「聽說那位大名鼎鼎的吟遊詩人將路經此處！」一位劍士少女興奮地說。「也許他還會為大家戲唱一首！」

「噢，那位可是傳聞中的詩人，沒有人知道他的樣貌和身分，卻都為他的歌聲所折服！」

「若能請他為我獻唱一首，我願意付上我的家當作為酬金！」打扮為遊俠的少年陶醉地說。

就在人聲鼎沸四周鬧烘烘之時，一輛不起眼的馬車停靠在人群之中，多半的人們沒有太在意，卻亦有眼尖的小伙子一眼便認出了印在馬車上的圖騰——那是月亮的圖騰，是那位詩人的象徵。

「是他！是他！」一秒的寂靜，接下來便是瘋狂的尖叫，人們像是被那聲高呼打碎了理智，爭先恐後地撲向那輛馬車，卻又在距離半米之外止住了腳步——不是不想要接近，而是不能。

整輛馬車彷佛是一個移動的結界，無論從哪一個角度均無從突破。

人們躁動不安，卻在一陣柔和的魯特琴聲中不約而同地安靜下來。

「午安，各位鄉親朋友們。」馬車中傳出的那把嗓音就如魯特琴般輕柔。

「就讓我來為大家獻唱一曲吧……」

…… 

吟遊詩人頌唱的不僅僅是歌，更是一首首的故事。

火與劍、龍與魔法，魔女與黑貓，以及今天被頌唱的——雖然庸俗，卻是最為人津津樂道的，王子與公主。

在魯特琴聲的伴奏中，詩人緩緩地，唱出了這樣的一個故事——

在悠長遙遠的過去裏，有一個名為阿爾斯的國度。那是一個美麗而富裕，有著豐腴的土地與河川的烏托幫，被神眷佑的光族精靈世世代代居住於此，過著和平而安逸的生活。

不幸的是，這種安逸的幸福並不長久，長年居住於阿爾斯卻無法見光、只能於潮濕陰暗的地底苟且偷生的暗族精靈，多年來忍受著來自神的偏袒，心中的不滿和憤怒早已悄悄萌芽。

終於有一天，累積下來的不滿在沉默中爆發，內戰在暗精靈於夜裏偷襲皇城的堡壘後正式開始，阿爾斯到處烽煙四起，平民百姓無一不驚恐地逃亡。

光精靈在沒有防備之下自然落得一敗塗地，素來安定的生活使他們毫無防備心，暗精靈很快便攻陷了阿爾斯最重要的核心地帶——位於國土最高之處的大聖殿，暗精靈在那裡向神訴說了多年來的怨恨，明明同為精靈族，卻只有光族精靈得以被庇佑，如此的不公待遇使他們的生活無比痛苦，而他們將不會再忍耐這樣的不自由和不公義。

為了止息暗族精靈的怒氣並使戰爭得以平息，神無奈地將阿爾斯一分為二，將日落城賜給光精靈，將月夜森林賜給暗精靈，並且設立了祈福之夜，讓暗精靈多年來的怨氣能有發洩的渠道。

內戰就這樣結束了，阿爾斯正式分裂成兩個國家，光暗二族的精靈皇室簽定了和平條約，在五百年間不得入侵雙方的國土，戰火總算是停止，人民亦逐漸回歸和平的生活。

五百年飛逝如梭的過去了，隨著阿爾斯的消失，兩個精靈國度，分別迎來了新的掌權者。

掌管日落城的是一位年青的光族公主，人們傳頌她的美貌如同永不落下的日光，照耀著整個日落城，玫瑰會因為她的美麗而自慚形穢，她是當今世上最漂亮迷人的女子，沒有人會質疑這一點。

只可惜，公主雖擁有世上最美艷的皮相，卻沒有與之匹配的美好品格，恰好相反，她的心場如蛇蠍般惡毒，她利用自己的地位身份、以及與生俱來的強大魔力壓榨底下的大臣，並使用收重稅、行使酷刑等方法逼使百姓歸順。

日落城在她的管治下表面繁榮昌盛，實際上卻是民不聊生，餓殍遍野。

掌管著月夜森林的是一位年輕的暗族王子，那是一位勇敢而充滿了智慧的王子，他曾在年幼時獨自宰掉惡龍，只為了保民安康。他善待自己的子民如對待自己的家人，並為他們帶來和平而安定的生活。

雖然擁有著高尚的品德，王子卻在屠龍時身受重傷，無法根治的舊傷使他從此變得體弱多病，就連身上的魔力也被大大的削弱。儘管如此，人民對他的崇敬和喜愛卻是不減反增。

光族與暗族之間的矛盾並沒有因為五百年之約而被隨之化解，光族公主眷戀著曾屬於她的國家的那一半的國土，怨恨著把這一半奪去的暗族，於是，她如五百年前一般發起了內戰，命令她人多勢眾且無比強大的軍隊攻下月夜森林，奪回本就該屬於她的一切。

暗族王子的軍隊雖也養精蓄銳，但人數上的差距很快便使暗族處於劣勢，王子用自己僅剩的魔力拼死地保衛家園，卻被公主無情地嘲笑：「就你這個半殘廢的廢物，也配管治屬於我的土地？」

公主輕易便殺死了王子，她實在是太強大了，以至根本沒有人能抵抗她，暗族又再一次被趕回了地底。

美麗的公主奪回了她的國土，從此便君臨天下，創造了一個由她獨宰、專屬於她的「烏托幫」。

……

有著月亮圖騰的馬車揚長而去。

科科驢酒吧外的人們卻沒有因此而散去，他們依然議論紛紛，有些談論著詩人美妙的歌喉，有些就著他為何方神聖而各執一詞地爭論，但更多的，卻是討論他剛剛所頌唱的歌謠中，有何深刻的用意。

「美麗的公主指的是阿尼公主吧？她確實是位傾國傾城的少女呢。」

「可是公主殿下真的是如此心腸歹毒之人嗎？但收重稅這點倒也是真的……」

「誰知道呢，也許是權力使人腐化吧。嘿，那邊的那位小哥，你怎麼看？」和友人談論得興高采烈的男子隨口對著坐在吧桌前獨自一人的少年搭訕道。

「……我怎麼會知道。」頭上戴著藍色帽子的少年拉了拉面巾，藏起了大半張臉。他一口乾掉酒杯裏僅剩的麥酒，往吧桌上丟下幾個銅板，便穿過擁擠的人群，消失在午間烈日耀眼的日光之中。

「……什麼啊，他是怎樣？有夠沒禮貌的。」

「算了吧，這邊可是科科驢酒吧欸，什麼怪人沒有……說起來，你有見過我的錢袋嗎？」

位於幾個街口外的小巷處，藍帽少年拋了拋手上沉甸甸的錢袋，愉快地咧嘴一笑：「傻子。 」

……

「事情辦得怎麼樣了。」

「都照您說的辦妥了。」

「很好，下去吧。」凱爾懶洋洋地攤坐在自己的王座上，最近天氣太熱了，叫人做什麼事都沒有興致。

「殿下，您不認為自己有點太過放鬆了嗎。」

金髮少年並沒有聽命退下，他嫌棄地看著凱爾庸懶的姿態，認為自己作為臣下，至少該提醒一下他的王注意一下形象。

「有什麼關係，這麼又沒有別人。」凱爾滿不在乎地從水果盤裏拿了一串葡萄，摘下一顆丟進嘴裏，嗯，真甜。

「我就不是人嗎？」

「你不是『別人』啊，而且，嚴格來說你也不算是人不是嗎。」凱爾笑笑道，把手上的葡萄往前一遞：「不吃嗎？」

金髮少年嘆了口氣，還是接過了那串葡萄。「我真的是搞不懂你。」

「注意一下，敬語。」

「如你所說，這裡沒有別人吧，凱爾。」

真是小氣，凱爾嘟嘟噥噥地抱怨，從王座上下來，坐到了座前的階梯上，並拍了拍自己身旁的位子。「坐吧，崔克，你要站到什麼時候？」

崔克也老實不客氣地在凱爾身旁坐了下來，他和凱爾……該怎麼說呢，並不是那種典型的君臣關係。

「我還是不認為你編的那個爛故事能有多大的影響力。」崔克算是屬於有話直說的類型，好險他的王並不是那種睚眥必報……好吧，也許他是，但有鑑於他們的交情，幾句不加修飾的老實話還不足以惹怒這位暗族王子。

「不管故事編得有多爛，只要由「名人」說出口的話總有人願意聽。」凱爾慢悠悠地說。「吉米本來就有一點名聲，也有足夠的實力，只要適當地推一把，他很快便能聞名天下的，你今天不也親眼看過他的粉絲有多瘋狂了嗎？」

「是啊。」崔克輕輕地說。「只是我不認為他會真正地歸順於你呢。」

「那就在他失去用處後除掉他。」凱爾邊說邊把一顆葡萄塞進口裏，輕描淡寫得像在談論今天的天氣。「你知道該怎麼做的，對吧？崔克。」

「嗯。」崔克抬起頭，看著樹蔭間灑下的光點，輕聲應道。


	5. 二、成為公主的那位少年

「宰相先生！請馬上收回剛剛頒布的法例！」

金髮少女掙脫了旁邊侍從的掣肘，用力推開了宰相府的辦公室大門。

「人民已經承受不了如此重稅了，您怎能又把稅項調高？這樣人民要怎麼過活？」

少女的身體在微微發著抖，因為憤怒，也因為恐懼，她知道自己挺身而出的後果將是什麼，但她別無選擇了。

作為一個心繫百姓的上位者，她實在無法再忍受自己的子民被如此欺負壓迫了，就算是死，她也要為自己的人民勇敢一次。

「喲喲～看誰來了，可不是我們偉大的公主殿下麼？」

裝模作樣的語氣、刺耳的嗓音讓人聽了就下意識感到不喜，穿金戴銀肚滿腸肥的禿頭中年男子拿著扇子誇張地扇了幾下：「把稅金下調？這怎麼行！辦年度舞會不用錢嗎？訓練軍隊不用錢嗎？大臣們的吃穿用度不用錢嗎？公主，我體諒你年少不懂事，但國家就是這樣子運作的，現在回到你的小宮殿去吧，別打擾我辦正事！」

在一片嘲笑聲中，公主被侍從拉扯著試圖帶出辦公室，而她再一次用力甩開那些束縛：「把條例撤回，這是命令！」

「命令？」宰相的臉色瞬間變得無比陰冷，少女的眼裏頓時滑過一絲懼意，卻依然倔強地把背脊挺直。

她不會再聽命於向這個狠毒的男人了，她不能再違背自己的良心了，她的子民已經受了這麼多的苦，她不能再裝聾作啞，不能再對他們棄之不顧，她必須要保護她的子民！

「你算是個什麼東西？嗯？」宰相向著公主步步逼近，直到把她逼至牆角。「看看這個賤婢！沒有任何魔力，空有那身血統和皮相，叫你一聲公主，你還真的把自己當成公主了？」

「我本來就是正統的皇室，不需要由你來肯定我的身份！」公主直視著男人的眼睛，勇敢地反駁。

「閉嘴！給我閉嘴！」男人一巴掌打在少女美麗的小臉上。他的臉容扭曲，目光猙獰，彷彿理智全失。他一掌接一掌地打下去，甚至揪起少女的髮，把她的腦袋撞向牆角。

「去死！去死！去死！——」

在失去呼吸前，少女的眼角流下了悔恨的淚水，不是為了她自己，乃是為了她所心疼的，飽受折騰、卻無法得以被解放的，她的子民們……

……

「哥哥，哥哥，快起床——」

清晨的鳥兒在叫，而肯尼則是被最吵的一隻給吵醒了。

「喔，凱倫！」雖說是被吵醒的，肯尼還是忍不住臉上的笑意。「你就不能讓我多睡一會兒嗎？」

「我等不及了嘛～」凱倫抱著自家哥哥肆無忌彈地撒嬌。「今天可是祭典舉行的第一天耶！」

每年都會在盛夏間舉行的民間祭典，算是日落城一種傳統的宗教活動，雖說是以祭祀為主要目的活動，人們多半會將之視為消遣，一個放下日常瑣事，與民同樂的契機。

也難怪凱倫會如此的興奮，畢竟作為日落城貧民窟的居民，一年能擁有樂趣的日子太少了，他們總是為生活所困，在柴米油鹽吃穿用度間反覆掙扎，與此同時，還得想盡辦法把每月要繳交的稅金湊齊。

想到這裡肯尼就忍不住嘆氣，他帶著前世的記憶誕生於這個劍與魔法的世界，卻依然要像前世般為生活而勞碌奔波，甚至比前世還要艱辛，若上天真的憐憫他想給他多一次扭轉命運的機會，為什麼不乾脆讓他誔生在一個家境較好的家庭呢？

但這種事還是想想就好，畢竟能得到從天而降的轉生機會已經是神所賜予的天大的福氣，他曾在前世答應過一個重要的人，會帶著與他的一切記憶努力活下去，就算轉了生，他依然會履行那個承諾。

更何況，他還有凱倫這個貼心的妹妹作為陪伴，那個在前世給予他勇氣，在今世給予他力量的純真女孩，光是這一點，他就應該要滿心感謝上天的恩澤了。

「哥——你好了嗎？」

「嗯——」肯尼一邊回應，一邊隨意抓了件外衣套上，他知道凱倫早已期待了這一天很久了，他不想叫她乾等。

「看！」凱倫穿上了新買的白色裙子，在肯尼面前轉了個圈。身段剛長開的少女像一朵含苞待放的白茶花，充滿了生澀的清純魅力。

「凱倫，你真是漂亮極了。」肯尼衷心地稱讚道。「這條裙子很適合你。」

「那是當然的！」凱倫笑嘻嘻地說。「這可是哥哥你買給我的啊！」

「我的品味真是不錯呢，你說對吧。」肯尼笑道，邊向凱倫伸出手：「我們走吧？」

皇城的大街上充斥著琳琅滿目的特色商舖，吟遊詩人在路邊頌唱著喜悅歡快的歌謠，精靈們在廣場上圍住火堆跳舞，好不歡騰愉悅。

「哥哥，大家都在盯著你看耶。」凱倫牽著肯尼的手，好奇地東張西望，卻發現幾乎所有人——尤其女生居多，目光都不由自主地黏在他們身上，幾乎到了目不轉睛的地步。

「哈哈，可能是因為我長得太帥了吧～」肯尼摸摸鼻子，笑著說。

這句話當然是一句玩笑話，卻不見得不是真的，雖然本人似乎並不自知，肯尼從少到大可沒少因爲自己出眾的外貌而得到好處，包括房東容許他把租金一拖再拖，賣菜的阿姨會少收他十塊錢等，要不是他認識的同齡女孩子太少，關於他的美貌的傳肯定會得以傳遍整個日落城吧。

「少臭美了，笨蛋哥哥！」凱倫甩開他的手，向他做了個鬼臉。

「什麼？別跑，你這小淘氣鬼！」

皇城裏歡笑聲此起彼落，精靈們以神之名互相祝福，分享著當季的水果和野味，試圖以當刻的快樂忘卻生活的煩憂。

「哥哥，我想過去那邊和大家一起跳舞！」 

「嗯，去吧，哥先去買點飲料，待會兒再回來找你。」

與凱倫暫別後，肯尼走到附近的飲料攤，在等待的時候他遠遠地看著妹妹純白色的身影在和煦的陽光下起舞，她的裙子輕盈飄逸，像一陣春風。

「你想幹什麼？你盯著我已經好一陣子了。」

他收回了目光，沉靜地盯著眼前的飲料攤老闆，以一個小商家來說，腰上系著一把高級的佩劍實在是不太尋常呢。

「你很敏銳呢，這位小哥，看起來也很聰明。」老闆笑瞇瞇的，卻沒有正面回答肯尼的問題。「穿著白裙子的那位是你的妹妹對吧？」

「不要對我的妹妹出手。」肯尼盡量讓自己的語氣聽起來不要太憤怒，對方有佩劍，而他手無寸鐵，硬與對方摃上是不明智的選擇。「你有什麼衝著我來就好。」

「很好！看來你是個識時務者。」老闆哈哈地乾笑了兩聲。「不過說實話，我們對你的妹妹也沒什麼興趣呢，我們的目標，重頭到尾都只有你而已。」

我們？

肯尼感受到從背後方向而來的壓力，暗叫不妙，他和這人搭話不過是想要獲取一些情報，例如他的實力、目的等等，看自己有沒有辦法能逃離這裡，現在看來，恐怕是不可能了。

「你們想要什麼？我沒有錢，就算你把我賣掉，也賺不了多少。」

到現在為止，肯尼都只把對方當成一般的綁架犯，或是人口販子了，直到他聽到那個人在他耳邊說：

「吶，你知道你和日落城的公主殿下，長得一模一樣嗎？」

他再看了一眼男人的佩劍，是的，那把印著金色鬱金香圖騰的劍，正是來自皇家軍隊的劍。

……

「……公主因為染上突如其來的惡疾不幸身亡，但這個國家，需要一個被人民認可的統治者。」

肯尼不動聲色地動了動被綁在身後的雙手，繩結綁得很緊，令他不禁懷疑眼前這些人是不是很習慣做這檔事。

「她必須是擁有高尚的皇室血統的純種光族精靈，擁有美麗的外貌，以及強大的魔力。」

眼前的中年男人慢條斯理地說，他甚至從頭到尾都沒有看過肯尼一眼，彷彿他並不存在一樣。

「人民需要一位公主，而在這個謠言滿天飛的敏感時期，並不是一個宣布公主死訊的合適時機。」

「你要我假裝成公主殿下？」肯尼插話道，盡力壓下内心的不安感。

「強大的魔力和純血從平民中恐怕是難以奢求，但你的臉，實在是和她太過相像了，因此——」

「三個月，你只需要扮演她三個月。」男人終於用正眼看向肯尼，只是他的目光並不友善。「要是你敢拒絕……」

一抹冰涼瞬間抵住了肯尼的喉嚨，只要他敢說出一個「不」字，那鋒利的劍刅便能輕易地叫他人頭落地。

「不止是你，連你最珍愛的妹妹，我們也不會放過。」

也就是說，這並不是選擇，而是命令。

「如果我答應了，誰來照顧我妹妹？」

「這點你可以放心，我們會每個月給她足夠錢，不用擔心。」

「……至少讓我回去和她道別吧。」肯尼用一種幾乎是哀求的語調說。

中年男子揮了揮手，准了。

……

等到肯尼回到皇城，天早已經黑了。

他看見凱倫和一個陌生的男孩坐在一起，她哭得雙眼紅腫，男孩沒有說話，只是在一邊默默地陪著她。

「哥哥！」當凱倫看見肯尼，便跳起來直奔到他的懷裏。「你跑到哪兒了？為什麼要突然消失！」

「凱倫，你聽我說。」肯尼蹲了下來，他說話時甚至不敢看著凱倫的眼睛，他怕眼裏正在打轉的眼淚會隨時從眼眶滾落。「哥要去很遠的地方賺錢工作，從現在開始的三個月都不能回家……」

「什麼？你要去做什麼？」凱倫不敢置信地問，她緊緊抓著肯尼的衣角，用顫抖的哭腔輕聲地問：「……你要丟下我嗎？」

「不！我發誓！」肯尼緊緊地抱住懷中的女孩。「請等我回來，凱倫，我是不會丟下你的，絕對。」

「走了。」站在肯尼身邊的士兵不耐煩地拽了下少年的手臂。

「保重，凱倫。」肯尼知道自己必須要離開了，他最後擁抱了一下女孩，在她的額上印上一吻。

「再見。」他強迫自己擠出一個笑容，以掩飾自己的不捨和悲傷。

凱倫看著肯尼被士兵帶走的背影，她甚至無力站起來，從剛才就在一旁沉默地看著的男孩上前把她攙扶起來，輕輕掃著她的背以作安慰。

「……你哥哥不會突然就這樣丟下你的，你必須相信他，來，把眼淚擦乾。」

凱倫接過男孩遞給她的手拍，哽咽著道謝。「謝謝你，艾克。」

「這件事事有蹊蹺。」艾克若有所思地說，他拉住凱倫的手。「我們走。」

「去哪裡？」

「去見一個人。」


	6. 三、詛咒與災難

夜幕低垂，滿天星宿璀璨地點綴著寧靜的月色，微風拂過凱爾的臉頰，稍微帶走了盛夏帶來的炎熱。

「斯坦，陪我去散散步。」

凱爾必須承認這只是個忽發奇想的隨心舉動，但他的御用戰士看起來倒是滿樂意的，至少從他臉上的笑意看來確是如此。

「很高興嗎？」

「嗯。」斯坦跟在他身後，配合著凱爾慢悠悠的步伐。「殿下您好久沒邀我一起散步了。」

「對啊。」凱爾回答得漫不經心，月光反射在不遠處的湖泊上，漣漪晃動，晃得他有點心神不寧。

可不是嗎？他與斯坦好久沒一起行動過了，他都快要忘掉這種感覺了，這種平靜的、叫人安心的感覺。

在這個步步為營的殘酷世界中簡直是一種接近奢侈的感情。

所以他才不能過於放縱。

穿過宮殿兩側的湖泊便會進入皇宮的前園，那裡本來種滿了珍貴的黑玫瑰，但因為某些原因後來都換成了火百合。

在黑夜裏那些盛開的火百合如同大片的火海，有著能夠燒毀一切的赤紅。

凱爾總能從他的記憶深處找到這一種紅。

每一年祈福之夜的血月光，那些在烈火中燃燒的木屋，父親死前吐出的那一抹血。

凱爾其實無比討厭這一種花。

「殿下。」斯坦在不知何時站到了他的身旁，輕輕握住了他的手。黑髮少年的眼中盛滿了擔憂和關心。

「我沒事。」凱爾不動聲色地將手抽回。「回去吧。」

「……嗯。」

就在兩人正要往回走之時，某處突然傳來了一些談話聲。

「請、請你放手！」這是一把少女的聲音。

「怎麼，你要反抗？來啊，我看你能拿我怎麼辦！」而另一把則是一名男子的聲音。

凱爾給了斯坦一個眼神，年輕的戰士會意過來，悄無聲息地靠近聲音的來源，再在迅雷不及掩耳間，撲向了那個正要向少女出手的男人！

男人甚至來不及反應過來，只感覺到一陣天旋地轉，下一秒，他便已經被斯坦壓在身下，動彈不得。

「哪裡來的無恥之徒，竟敢在皇宮的花園內撒野？」凱爾緩緩地走來，冷眼地看著那個強姦未遂的男人，在斯坦的壓制下無力地掙扎。

「王子殿下！」男人看見他，甚至嚇得忘記了掙扎。「我……！」

「帶到我看不見的地方處理掉，本王今天不想見血。」

「是。」斯坦應道，沒有一絲猶豫便把男人綁起來拖了下去。

「請饒了我吧殿下！我再也不敢了！殿下！」

男人的悲鳴聲逐漸遠去，然後在遠方的拔劍聲中消逝不見，彷彿從未存在。

「謝、謝謝您，殿下……！」

被救的少女感激而畏懼地向凱爾道謝，她把頭垂得低低的，幾乎要貼到地上去。她身上穿著的是宮中侍女的服裝，大概是哪個新來的侍女吧，凱爾想。

「抬起頭來。」

褐髮少女怯生生地抬起頭，她無辜的大眼睛反射了滿天星斗，她的秀髮披散在她的香肩上，如她一般的順服柔軟。

果然，是一張陌生的臉龐。

「以後別隨便進入皇宮的花園。」凱爾沒打算懲罰一隻誤闖禁區的小羔羊，但還是做做樣子的提醒道。「這裡是禁區，不是你該來的地方。」

「非、非常抱歉！」

少女一臉快要哭出來的樣子，凱爾無奈地嘆了口氣，他感覺自己像個壞人。

「快回去吧，很晚了，別再給本王惹麻煩。」

看著凱爾離開的背影，少女鬆了口氣，臉頰卻又同時有點發燙——看來王子殿下，並沒有傳聞中的那麼無情……

……

「你在幹什麼？」

凱爾從花園回到了宮殿的門外，卻發現斯坦鬼鬼祟祟地躲在附近的草叢裡，不知道在看什麼。

「噓！」斯坦一把將凱爾扯到自己身邊。「我剛剛在把那傢伙處刑時，看見有一個黑影偷偷摸摸地進到宮殿裏了。」

「這倒是有趣。」這話成功地勾起了凱爾的興趣。「哪個不長眼的小毛賊，偷東西偷到本王的宮殿來了？」

「……殿下，你說那會不會不是人……？」

「什麼意思？」

「我是說，」斯坦嚥了嚥口水。「那會不會是什麼髒東西……」

「所以你才躲在這裡，不進去抓人？」

看著斯坦有點害怕又裝作淡定的樣子，凱爾頓時又好氣又好笑。「斯坦，你幾歲啦？」

「……十八了。」

「那你怎麼還跟個小孩子一樣？」凱爾拉住斯坦的手把他拽起來，用哄小孩的語調說：「來吧，別怕，我們一起去抓住他好不好？」

「……殿下您就別取笑我了，我是真的害怕……！」

凱爾從靠門的窗口看進去，果然發現了一個人影在忙碌地開著通往地下室的門鎖。

「看來確實是個小毛賊沒錯。」凱爾說。「進去抓住他，留個活口，我要看看是哪個不要命的小鬼頭敢偷本王的東西。」

「是。」裡面的應該是人沒錯吧？鬼應該是不會開鎖的吧，不不，應該說是不需要開鎖，因為可以飄進去……斯坦一邊胡思亂想一邊靠到門邊，並在五秒後以熟練到刻印在潛意識裡的動作成功地把屋裏的人壓制住了。

就算是膽小了點，斯坦畢竟也是從少就跟在凱爾身邊，並且被器重的人，要抓住一個小毛賊還真是一點難度也沒有。

「靠邀……！痛痛痛痛痛……」小毛賊的手臂被斯坦扭著壓在背後，頓時痛呼連連。「我說，你動作能不能輕點……」

「你倒是滿有意思的，偷東西偷到本王的月夜宮來，還敢如此理直氣壯。」凱爾居高臨下地看著那個被偷東西逮個正著的可憐少年，似笑非笑。「你說，本王該如何處置你？」

「……我不知道這裡是您的宮殿啊。」少年說這話時雖然木無表情，但眼神裏卻透出一點委屈。「我迷路了，只不過是剛好路過這裡，想順便看看有什麼值錢的東西……」

「迷路了？」什麼爛借口，要想也該想一個好一點的……正當凱爾想這樣說時，斯坦突然一把扯下了少年頭上戴的藍色帽子，露出了一頭黑色的短髮以及……一雙人類的耳朵。

「殿下，他是人類。」斯坦一臉「果然如此」的表情。「如果是精靈的話，根本不會有膽子闖進這裡來吧。」

「……就算是人類，也不代表我會輕饒你。」凱爾近乎無言地扶額，他突然感到疲倦極了，一時間不想再管這些破事。

「先把他關進大牢裏去，明天再審。」

「是。」斯坦注意到凱爾輕輕揉著太陽穴的動作，不由得有點擔心地開口：「殿下，您還好嗎……？」

「我沒事，只是有點乏了。」凱爾擺擺手。「你把他帶下去後也回去休息吧。」

「可是，殿下您不是說要我留在皇宮守夜……」

「不需要。」凱爾的語氣一沉，在瞬間失去了溫度。「還是說你是在質疑我？」

「……屬下不敢。」

由於凱爾平日對斯坦幾乎到達寵溺等級的縱容，他有時會忘記眼前的人是他的王，是統治這個國家的一國之君，擁有著絕對的權力與威嚴。

他的王是不容被質疑的存在，每當他忘記這一點時，凱爾總會讓他想起來。

凱爾可以一直寵著他，但若然他敢跨越界線，王子對於他的寵愛，也可以隨時被收回。

斯坦對於自己的行為感到羞愧，默然不語地退了下去。

凱爾急步走回自己的寢室，嘔心感不斷自胃部裏發酵膨脹，他靠著僅存的意志勉強維持著步伐，穿過那些長得不見盡頭的走廊。

當他終於回到寢室，那些嘔心感也終於完全地吞噬了他，他身體的每一寸劇痛不已，走不了也站不穩，耳鳴嗡嗡作響。

「咳……咳咳……」

被吐出來的是一口濃稠的血漿，顏色是有點發黑的深紅色。

凱爾靠著牆壁慢慢往下滑，他身上的力量已被全然抽乾，他用盡最後一絲力氣將門鎖上。

疲倦感並不是偶然，而是先兆。

「凱爾。」

一股溫暖把他的身體包圍，溫柔地將他舉起帶到床上，動作輕得彷佛他是什麼脆弱的易碎品。

「你……」怎麼會在這裡？凱爾想要這樣問卻連說話的力氣都沒有，只能任由眼前的人擺佈，被暖和的被子覆蓋使他身上的痛楚稍稍緩和了一點。

「你忘了，我可沒忘。」崔克抱怨道。「我不是你的保母，凱爾，希望你能自己記住下次舊傷發作的日子。」

凱爾無力地扯了扯嘴角，想要像平時一樣回個兩句嘴，但他實在是太虛弱了，好像就連思考也會化作疼痛，像蟲子一樣不停侵蝕著他的五臟六腑。

「很痛吧。」崔克有點見不得凱爾那麼痛苦的模樣，就好像他隨時會死掉一樣。「我來幫你。」

「不。」凱爾伸手想要抓住崔克抬起欲覆蓋上自己額頭的手。「不行……」

「閉嘴，笨蛋。」崔克無情地撥開了他的手，把手心覆上對方的額頭，一陣和暖的光被注入了他的體內，叫他身上的痛楚在瞬間得以舒緩。「自己都痛成這樣了，怎麼還有心力顧著別人……」

「你傻啊……」也許是因爲痛楚，或是別的原因，凱爾感覺自己的心神特別脆弱，他把自己埋進被窩裏，試圖隱藏自己即將崩潰的情緒。「幹嘛把魔力浪費在這種沒用的事上……會遭反噬的啊……」

「要你管。」崔克才懶得跟一個病患廢話。「給我好好休息，下次再敢忘記，我就不管你了。」

「……嗯……」被窩裏傳出悶悶的應答聲。「……謝謝。」

「……凱爾。」崔克見凱爾的情況暫時穩定了下來，也不打算再打擾對方休息，但他認為自己有些話必須要說出口。

「和斯坦談談吧，別再瞞著他了，那孩子有資格知道這一切。」

被窩裏的人沉默不語。

崔克無奈地搖了搖頭，他知道凱爾不會聽他的，但他還是希望對方能偶然把他的勸告給聽進去。「我走了，晚安。」

被子外傳來了關門聲。

凱爾把自己捲作一團，開什麼玩笑，他怎能讓斯坦看見這一面的他？這個無能又弱小的、無助的他……


	7. 四、他們，他，和她

**「惡魔！惡魔！」**

**「燒死他！」**   
  
**他在熾熱的陽光下仰起頭，看著那聳立在烈火中的十架，硝煙和詛咒沾染不了十架的聖潔，那個人正發著光，發著光。**

  
……  
  


初升的朝陽從堅固的鐵窗照進了牢房。

陽光打在克雷格的臉上，少年皺了皺眉，把帽子拉了下來擋住了陽光，不管不顧地繼續呼呼大睡。

還真是一點作為階下囚的自覺都沒有呢。

斯坦手裏拿著昨晚廚房剩下來的麵包和湯，看著少年安穩的睡相，有點不忍心叫醒他，但待會兒殿下就要召見他了，還是快點把他叫起來讓他吃點東西比較好。  
  


「喂，快醒醒。」

克雷格翻了個身，沒理他。

斯坦挑了挑眉，這孩子睡得還真熟，他還真沒看過哪個囚犯能把地板當成酒館的大床在睡。

「起——床——啦——」

斯坦踢了踢牢房的鐵門，少年這才慢條斯理地伸著懶腰爬起來，臉上沒半點懼怕的神色。  
  


「早上好。」他對斯坦說，並指著他手上的食物問：「這是要給我的嗎？」

「對。」斯坦蹲了下來，把食物盤推進了牢房。  
  
「謝啦。」克雷格沒半點猶豫，一手就抓起麵包啃了起來，要知道他可是有好幾天沒能好好吃一頓飯了，對一個還在發育的男孩子來說簡直是酷刑。  
  
「……你這傢伙還真是一點兒防備心都沒有啊。」斯坦看著克雷格狼吞虎嚥的吃相，哭笑不得地說：「慢點來，沒人要跟你搶。」  
  
「有什麼好防備的，我都已經被關進這裡了。」克雷格邊嚼著口中的食物邊說。「還是說你在食物裏下毒了？」  
  
「算了算了，當我沒說。」斯坦無奈地擺擺手，他總感覺他們俩的思維不在同一個次元空間。  
  


「說起來，你怎麼會進來月夜森林啊？」斯坦順勢便挨著牆坐下了，他已經很久沒在森林裏見到自己的同族了。「很少人類會斗膽進入暗族的地盤呢。」

多年來，人類和精靈之間的關係一直處於一個極為微妙的狀態，精靈一族向來心高氣傲，對普遍不會使用魔法的人族或多或少都抱著一種瞧不起的態度，而相對地，人類自然也不會對驕傲的精靈產生多大的好感。因此，兩族之間雖然未至於會出現多大的衝突，但關係絕對稱不上很好。  
  
「我說過了，我迷路了啊。」又來了，那種委屈兮兮的眼神。「我本來只是因為偷東西被發現了才會逃到這邊來……誰知道一進來就找不到回去的路了。」  
  
雖然聽起來是滿荒唐的沒錯，但其實這也不能全怪在克雷格頭上——月夜森林本來就是被施了魔法保護的聖地，就連暗族居民有時也會被這些動不動就移來換去的山河道路弄得頭昏腦脹。  
  
不過能迷路至森林最深處的月夜宮來，則是克雷格本人的功勞了，也許是盜賊對於寶藏的氣味確實比較敏銳？當然，更大的可能性是他的路痴等級已經被點到滿等了，才能誤打誤撞的跑進連普通暗族都到不了的隱蔽宮殿。  
  


「……不過你還真是心大啊，迷路了還想著要偷東西？」  
  
「這可能算是我的職業病吧。」克雷格聳聳肩。  
  
「你真該慶幸我們殿下仁慈，沒讓你馬上人頭落地。」斯坦不由得感歎。  
  


「嘿，說到這個——」克雷格往前挪動了一下，隔著牢籠坐到了斯坦身邊。「跟我說說你們的王子殿下吧，他是一個怎樣的人？」  
  
「你幹嘛這樣問？」斯坦頓時警戒起來。

「我等會兒得接受審訊對吧？總不能對主宰我是生是死的人一無所知吧。」克雷格依舊是一臉無辜。  
  
「殿下他啊……是天底下最勇敢、最有智慧的人。」斯坦低下頭，掩飾住臉上一閃而過的苦笑。  
  


「……也是最無情的人。」  
  


這句話說得很輕，但還是被克雷格聽見了，他沉默數秒，然後問：  
  
「……你喜歡他吧？」  
  
「你在說什麼？」  
  
「王子殿下啊。」克雷格仰頭喝下最後一口湯。「你喜歡他，對吧。」  
  
「什麼？才沒有……！」  
  
「你還是別否認了吧，看，你的臉都紅了。」  
  
「……」  
  
斯坦下意識摸了摸自己的臉，才後知後覺地想起克雷格從這個角色根本看不見他的臉，果然，對方發出了幾聲惡作劇得逞的笑聲。  
  


「……我怎麼敢喜歡他。」斯坦嘀咕道，聲音很輕但還是清楚地傳到了克雷格的耳邊。  
  
「為什麼不敢？你長得也不差啊，個性好像也蠻好的。」  
  
「不是這個問題吧，他可是王子耶！」  
斯坦再一次覺得他們兩人根本不在同一個頻道上。  
  
「那又怎樣？喜歡一個人，與身分無關吧？」克雷格的語氣帶著一種莫名的堅定。  
  
「我敢打賭你沒喜歡過人，才能說得那麼輕鬆。」斯坦忿忿然地說。  
  
「誰說的？我可是有一個一直喜歡著的人。」沒想到克雷格回答得意外地誠懇，他的聲音很輕柔，並且真誠。  
  
斯坦瞬間來了興致：「哦，他叫什麼名字？」  
  
「……我忘了。」  
  


「？」斯坦感到很困惑，但克雷格的聲音有一瞬間充滿了悲傷，叫他不敢再問下去。  
  
「走吧，我們該上去了。」最後，斯坦以這個話結束了兩人之間的閒話家常，他暗自希望，這不會是他對克雷格說的最後一句話。  
  


……  
  


「名字？」  
  
「克雷格·塔克。」  
  
「塔克？這個姓氏有點兒耳熟啊。」凱爾皺了下眉頭，轉頭望向站在他身旁的斯坦。「有沒有什麼頭緒？」  
  
「報告殿下。」斯坦回答，有點不確定。「那應該是人類皇族裏現任大祭司的姓氏。」  
  


凱爾挑了挑眉，又再一次把目光放在跪在自己的皇座前的那個藍帽少年身上。  
  
「所以，你是大祭司的兒子？」  
  


克雷格猶豫了數秒，還是不情願地點了點頭。  
  
「作為一個貴族，你的一身行頭還真是樸素呢。」凱爾看了眼克雷格身上幾乎可用破爛來形容的衣服。「你家是破產了還是怎樣？還得靠偷東西來過活？」  
  
「噗哈。」斯坦忍不住偷笑了出聲，被凱爾狠狠瞪了一眼。  
  


「……沒有，是我逃家了。」克雷格撇撇嘴，承認道。  
  


凱爾對這個答覆並不意外，他點點頭，嘴角掛上了一抹淺笑。  
  
「有趣。」他評價道。「你為什麼要逃家？」  
  
「大概是因爲我家服侍的『神』和我不太合吧。」克雷格說。  
  


「真有個性。」凱爾說道，他的眼裏有著不明顯的讚許。「你身上有著值得欣賞的特質，因此，克雷格，本王可以免你一死。」  
  
「但是，」他一頓。「有一個條件。」  
  
克雷格抬起頭凝望著他，靜候他的話語降臨。  
  


「你必須，加入本王的軍隊。」  
  


……  
  


夜幕垂降，今夜的天色陰沉，沒有半點星斗。  
  
肯尼撫摸著身下柔軟的床鋪，他這輩子從未，甚至是在整個前世也不曾睡過如此舒適的床。  
  


但也許正是因爲如此，才讓這夜更難以入眠。  
  


他走到鏡子前，鏡子中的他——又或者用「她」來形容更為精準。她有著與肯尼一模一樣的臉，看起來卻是那麼的陌生，也許是因爲那頭金色長髮的緣故？又或是因爲自己那把在施咒後變得柔軟的嗓音？  
  


他不知道。  
  


肯尼總覺得，鏡中的人是他也不是他，他像是一個卑劣的小偷正在偷走某人的人生——阿尼公主……她的死，真的只是巧合嗎？  
  
他的心很亂，並且莫名地感到焦躁。  
  
他能感受到一些無形的東西正在改變。  
  


「你不應該憐憫死者，那只會叫你停滯不前。」  
  
「誰？」  
  
肯尼猛地回頭，看向窗外的方向，卻沒有看見任何人，就只有一隻黑色的貓頭鷹站在陽台的欄杆上，以深黑色的眼珠凝望著他。  
  


「您該憐憫生者，那亦是她……那個可憐女孩的遺願。」  
  
貓頭鷹開口說道，接著牠飛走了，沒多久後又飛了回來，這回，牠的抓子上似乎帶著些什麼，牠把自己帶來的東西放到了陽台的桌子上。  
「這是她留給您的，是她唯一的遺物，請好好珍惜。」  
  


貓頭鷹向著肯尼，深深地行了一個鞠躬禮。「謹慎而行，神之子，您的選擇，將會影響一切。」

  
  
「等……等一下！」

肯尼奔到陽台，叫住了正展翅離開的貓頭鷹。  
  
「你是誰？」他急切地問，他直覺這是一個很重要的問題，他必須知道。  
  
「您的盟友……或是敵人，決定權在您的手上，神之子。」貓頭鷹並沒有直接回答，只是意味深長地看了他的一眼，僅僅留下了這一句話，便飛走了。  
  


……

「……是夢嗎？」  
  


肯尼醒來，發現自己竟睡在陽台的地板上，天上剛好微微亮起，太陽尚未探頭。  
  
他坐起來揉了揉眼睛，突然像想起了什麼似的，看向陽台上的桌子——有一本由羊皮紙組合而成的筆記本靜靜地躺在上面。  
  
果然不是夢，肯尼想，一邊爬起來走向桌子，把筆記本拿到手裏，並翻開。

  
  
「給肯尼斯·麥克康米克：  
  
——請您，代替我活下去。」


End file.
